custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kroniki Disholahka/Rozdział 1
''Autor: Disio | Narracja=W pierwszej osobie| Główny bohater= | Miejsce akcji= | Autorzy= | Długość=?}} '''Rozdział 1 to pierwsza część Kronik Disholahka. Zaczyna się na skutkach konfrontacji Stingera z Wampirem. Część 1 Stinger przez przypadek uderzył żądłem w sufit. Jaskinia zaczęła się walić, i w pewnej chwili zawał odciął mi drogę do towarzyszy. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Usłyszałem tylko krótki dialog: -Tick-Tock, towarzyszu… żyjesz? – spytał ktoś. -Nie. Uaaaaaahhhaahh – wystękał Tick-Tock. Ścierpła mi skóra. Ta jadowita bestia zabiła mi kumpla. Jeszcze go dorwę. I to wcale nie będzie bezbolesne, w każdym razie dla Wampira. Tchórz uciekł, gdy Stinger rozwalił mu pazura. Pazur krwawił potokami. Stinger cofnął się, przerażony, ale pół-rahi tylko zawył z bólu i uciekł. Prawdopodobnie ten wredny Makuta go zdezintegrował. Westchnąłem. Jeśli ta myśl jest prawdziwa, to nie będzie zemsty. Szkoda. Zemsta jest słodka jak sok z Madu. Ale wtedy nie bardzo mnie obchodziło, jaki smak ma owoc Madu. Zawał urwał sporą część tej połowy jaskini, w której ja byłem, i dzięki temu wydostałem się na wolność. Popatrzyłem na plażę – i wtedy skamieniałem z przerażenia. Leżało tam poruchane ciało Toa Kezana, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Pod uszkodzoną Hau coś się świeciło na biało. Wyciągnąłem to, i zauważyłem, że to kawałek drewna, na którym był jakiś napis. Z tego kawałka drewna wydobywało się światło (???). Popatrzyłem na napis i przeczytałem: Do Disholahka – jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeśli zginę, zanim to odbierzesz, możesz rozpakować paczkę. Zabierz to do świątyni Ga-Metru w oblężonym mieście Metru Nui. Jest nieźle strzeżone, ale znając ciebie, poradzisz sobie. –Kezan Bez wahania rozpakowałem paczkę i zobaczyłem… biały, przezroczysty kamień. Potężny blask ugryzł mnie w oczy – widać było światło nawet przez zamknięte powieki. Na Shax Nui zawsze krążyło wiele plotek i zawsze udawało mi się podsłuchać to i owo. Wg opisu plotek, było to Energetis Lodu. Słyszałem też o oblężeniu Metru Nui. Jak ja mam się tam dostać? Lepiej poszukać Stingera i Deishaka Va. Znalazłem ich godzinę później. Deishak Va był mocno ranny w lewą rękę. Pokazałem towarzyszom moje Energetis, po czym szczęki im opadły. Ale jak się dostać do świątyni? Po tym pytaniu szczęki im ponownie opadły, po czym spytali się ,,po kiego grzyba”. Pokazałem im Energetis i zrozumieli. -Dobra – powiedziałem wieczorem przy obozowisku – wiem, jak to zrobić. -Jak? – spytał się Stinger. Deishak Va z bólu stracił mowę. -Po cichu, błyskawicznie, pod osłoną nocy – odrzekłem. -A nie ma nic konkretniejszego? -Nie. Ale jest pewna dobra wiadomość. Przez Metru Nui dostaniemy się do Caldoka Va. Stinger i Deishak Va popatrzyli po sobie. Dobrze wiedziałem, o co im chodzi – obaj przewidywali porażkę. Z pomocą Ko-Matoran zbudowaliśmy motorówkę. Stinger niechętnie zgodził się na plan. Zaczęło świtać, a my już byliśmy kio od Shax Nui… Część 2 Zakotwiczyliśmy łódkę pod molo, tak, żeby nikt nie wykrył nowej łódki. Kezan jak zwykle miał rację – Ga-Metru było bronione przez Rahkshi jak oko przez powiekę. Dobrze, że Rahkshi słabo widzą w ciemnościach – te zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do światła, gdy podbijały Metru Nui, ale nie odzwyczają się tak szybko. Zaczęliśmy się skradać powolutku, po cichutku. Minął nas spory patrol Rahkshi i cudem nas nie nakryli. Skręciłem w prawo, a tam… świątynia Ga-Metru. Teraz kolejnymi cudami uniknęliśmy aż 7 patroli. Najwyraźniej Ga-Metru było obstawione bardziej niż inne Metru. Ale w środku świątynia była pusta, poza tą dużą kulą w środku ogromnej komnaty. Było w niej sześć dziur – na kamienie Toa lub Energetis. Włożyłem Energetis do dziury, nad którą był wzorek Kanoka Ko-Metru. Energetis rozpadło się, a ja zaświeciłem się na biało. Po chwili stałem przed towarzyszami ja – duży, mocno opancerzony Toa Lodu. Miecz urósł dwukrotnie, ale tarcza pozostała taka sama. Na plecach miałem wielki dwuząb (bo jak to inaczej nazwać?). Moja maska zmieniła kolor na niebieski. -Przynajmniej jesteś tak samo wysoki jak ja, hehe – powiedział Stinger. Szepnąłem do niego ,,cicho!’’. -Yyyyaaawwwn – ziewnąłem. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Nagle, z zewnątrz budowli rozległo się: -Hej! Tam ktoś jest! Stinger i Deishak Va skamienieli ze strachu. -Nie damy im rady – powiedział Stinger. –Disio, ratuj nas! -Z przyjemnością – odrzekłem i wyruszyłem na bitkę. Martwa cisza. W pewnym momencie rozległo się potężne BUUUM!!!, potem ŁUBUDU, a potem różne kombinacje TRACH, KABUUM, TRZASK, BABUUUM, ŁUP. Po paru minutach wróciłem do towarzyszy i powiedziałem: -Horyzont czysty. Czuję się odświeżony. Stinger i Deishak Va roześmiali się. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła, zrobiła się wiela szczelina w ziemi i wpadli tam Stinger i Deishak Va. Zostałem otoczony Rahkshi z kilkoma wielkimi, czarnymi istotami ze skrzydłami. Godzinę później… Rahkshi skuli mnie kajdanami i zaprowadzili do celi. Trzeba było wymyślić jakiś plan ucieczki. Udawanie telepatii? Za późno. Musiałem wydumać jakiś plan doskonały, byle tylko usunąć tego Rahkshi sprzed celi. Pomyślałem o swojej mocy… i wtedy poczułem chłód na dłoniach. Ha! Dowódca tych czarnych istot miał mnie pozbawić mocy. Ale fart. Spróbowałem uwolnić Nova Blast. Tak! Strzeliłem w Rahkshi. Kraty były mocno uszkodzone, ale Rahkshi stał, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Naiwny Toa – powiedział Rahkshi Głodu. –Jestem Absahk! Nikt mnie tak łatwo nie pokona. -Poważnie? – spytałem z ironią, użyłem Białej Włóczni i krótkim ruchem uwolniłem się z celi, od kajdan i od Absahka. Rahkshi leżał po drugiej stronie korytarza, wybałuszając oczy. Prawdopodobnie dostał kaca. Popatrzyłem w lewo – w celi na końcu korytarza byli Stinger i Deishak Va! Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło. Pobiegłem w ich stronę, gdy korytarz za mną zapadł się w ziemię, a ja zostałem prawie złapany przez Rahkshi. Akurat teraz musiała się tu zjawić cała armia! Użyłem Białej Włóczni, rozbiłem kraty Stingera i Deishaka Va i tworząc Lodową Drogę, przeszedłem przez przepaść. Rahkshi spróbowali mnie gonić, ale wszyscy się powywracali na środku drogi i tam zostali. -Żegnam! – zawołałem i zniszczyłem most. Rahkshi jeden po drugim wsypali się do przepaści. Nagle na mojej drodze stanął ogromny, srebrno-czarny tytan. Nie miał maski. -Kolejny Toa? To mi się już nudzi – rzekł, po czym wyciągnął po mnie kolczastą rękę. Nie było już ratunku, byłem w śmiertelnym uścisku, czekając na śmierć. Część 3 Srebrno-czarny tytan przedstawił się jako Hydraxon, strażnik Dołu. Wbrew pierwszym wrażeniom okazał się bardzo miły. Zabrał mnie na wyspę Visorak (z początku myślałem, że będziemy jeździć na Visorakach) i pokazał nie do końca skonstruowane miasto. Zaprowadził mnie do pewnego budynku i przedstawił jakiejś Toa Wody. -Czy chcesz być członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui? – spytała. -Eee… co? – spytałem. -Czy chcesz być członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui? – powtórzyła Toa Wody. -A co to Zakon Mata Nui? Toa Wody wytłumaczyła mi, że Zakon Mata Nui to organizacja, mająca na celu utrzymanie Mata Nui przy życiu i zwalczanie zła. Przy okazji przedstawiła się. Poznałem warunki tej organizacji, i z chęcią się dołączyłem. Moją pierwszą misją było zabić dziwne, jadowite pół-Rahi, mające siedzibę na Shax Nui. Gdy Helryx powiedziała, że Wampir jest na Shax Nui, wiedziałem o kogo chodzi, choć ona nie. Z radością zgodziłem się i powiedziałem do siebie w duchu: Z rozkoszą będę patrzył na gnijące zwłoki Wampira. Helryx dała mi wielki, czarny pojazd, i wytłumaczyła, jak dostać się na wyspę. 3 dni później, byłem już na Shax Nui. Zajrzałem do wioski – wszędzie zgniłe ciała, obfitujące w zaschniętą już krew. Poszedłem potem do Ga-Koro. Z Ga-Suva biło światło – Tak! Ktoś tam był! Nagle, z niewiadomo skąd, pojawił się Wampir i zagrodził drzwi do Ga-Suva. Nie wiedział o mojej obecności. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w środku świątyni była Ga-Matoranka. Targnęła mną furia, domagając się ukatrupienia bestii, i bez zastanowienia krzyknąłem: -Ej, śmierdzący bydlaku, chodź tu i stań do walki z wojownikiem pragnącym zemsty, zamiast zabijać słabszych! Wampir odwrócił się i skoczył na mnie. W jego oczach zobaczyłem moje wspomnienia… Wampir cofał się pod naporem ataków czterech ostrzy, nie mając czasu na atak. Stinger uderzył tak celnie i mocno, że pazur się złamał. Stinger zarechotał, patrząc na potok krwi. Wampir zawył i uciekł, a tunel za nim się zawalił. Wtedy Stinger przykucnął przy Tick-Tocku… więcej nie widziałem. Pamiętam tylko ostatnie słowo Tick-Tocka: Nie. W moich oczach zapłonęła taka rządza krwi, że straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Machnąłem od niechcenia mieczem, a ranny Wampir wylądował na plaży. Znowu skoczył, ale kopnąłem go w twarz, powalając na ziemię. Wampir wstał, zataczając się, podskoczył – i uwolniłem tyle swojej mocy, ile tylko potrafiłem, tyle, by na zawsze zniszczyć ciało plugawego mordercy, by zaspokoić rządzę krwi i zemsty. Wtedy – pyk! – i znowu byłem sobą. Krótka niepamięć, zatoczyłem się do tyłu i upadłem. W tej chwili przypomniałem sobie, co zaszło, i natychmiast potwór we mnie, który wyzwolił furię, zaczął z dumą podskakiwać. Z uśmiechem na twarzy podszedłem do zwłok, które uderzyły o drzewo (plaża z tej strony była blisko lasu). Potem odwróciłem się i zaglądnąłem do Ga-Suva. Ga-Matoranka nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by mi podziękować. Powiedziała, że nazywa się… -Farienna – powtórzyła Ga-Matoranka. -F-f-farienna? – wyjąkałem. –T-to ty? -Tak, a ktoś ty? Dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, o co się spytała. -Jestem Toa Disholahk! – powiedziałem głośno, wznosząc miecz. Farienna nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom. Wtedy pokazała mi swój kamień Toa, i wcisnęła go do symbolu Kanoka wody w ołtarzu. Zabłysnęło na niebiesko i musiałem zasłonić sobie oczy, by nie oślepnąć. Teraz Farienna też była Toa. Skoro była Toa… Opowiedziałem jej o Zakonie Mata Nui, prawie tak samo, jak Helryx mi. Ona też zgodziła się dołączyć do organizacji. Gdy wróciłem na Visorak, Helryx wyznaczyła mi nową misję. -Południowy Kontynent został oblężony przez jakieś nowe istoty, prawdopodobnie to nowe Rahkshi. Dowódcą floty jest Charcalahk, Rahkshi Magmy. Jest też pięć dowódców innych flot, są to Hailahk, Rahkshi Lawiny, Gaaihk, Rahkshi Wirów Wodnych, Dustahk, Rahkshi Głazów, Undahk, Rahkshi Podziemi i Vuuahk, Rahkshi Infekcji. Ustawili na władzy Duskahka, Rahkshi Ciemności. Charcalahk ma dwóch sługusów – Fogahk i Flamahk. Zabij ich. -Eee… sam? -Nie – odrzekła Helryx. –Chodź, pokażę ci coś. Helryx zaprowadziła mnie do wielkiego pokoju z sześcioma przezroczystymi kanistrami, wypełnionymi zieloną wodą. Jeden z sześciu był pusty, a w każdym pływał węgorz różnego koloru. Helryx wezwała jakiegoś tytana ze złotym Rhotuka, wyjęła białego węgorza i kazała tamtemu wystrzelić Rhotuka. Po chwili węgorz transformował się w wielkiego, białego wojownika z karabinem i pazurami. -Thok, masz zadanie – powiedziała Helryx. –Disholahk, to twój partner. Część 4 już wkrótce